Of Dragons and OneWord Prompts
by DarkFoxxx
Summary: One-shot fics based on one-word prompts. Non-chronological. Ficlets will range from being placed pre-movie, during the movie and post-movie.
1. Capture

Prompt: Capture

It was the perfect night. Clear and warm with only a slight breeze to keep the summer heat from becoming overbearing.

Hiccup crept through the tall grass on his belly, slow and careful. A soft rustle behind him made Hiccup look over his shoulder at Toothless. The dark dragon was stretched out on his belly in a similar position as Hiccup with his wings tucked tight his sides. His bright eyes looked at Hiccup eagerly and his body started wriggle with excitement. Hiccup put his finger to his lips to quiet the dragon.

The boy took his net in hand and wiggled forward a few more inches. A quick swipe through air above them and Hiccup brought the net quickly but gently to his chest as he twisted to sit up in the grass. Toothless chirped at him, curious.

Hiccup carefully offered Toothless the net, so he could see inside of it. Toothless peered inside and cooed softly at what was inside. Hiccup grinned and looked down at his capture. Nestled in the soft folds of the net was a pair of softly glowing fireflies.


	2. Charms

Author's Notes;

Hello, again

Today's prompt comes from oneword . com. This one was a fun one to write so I hope everyone enjoys it. :)

Also I would be more than happy to take prompts should anyone be inclined to offer one.

Thank you and enjoy.

And as always, I do not own anything.

Prompt: Charms

It was a bright day in high summer. The sun was at its zenith and the air was filled with the busy sounds of summer. Insects buzzed about, birds flitted among the trees, small critters darted amidst the grass and undergrowth.

Hiccup lay stretched out on his back on the top of a hill overlooking the town of Berk. He had decided that today was much too nice a day to be cooped up with his father, his father's advisers AND the village elders. So he waited until an argument broke out and then slipped out discretely.

Then he had settled himself on the hilltop where he could see down into the village but anyone at the base wouldn't see him readily. It didn't take Toothless long to find him, however. Now the dragon was splayed out beside him, enjoying the summer sun. His dark scales seemed to absorb the sun's warmed and Hiccup could feel it radiate back at him. He stretched out his hand and scratched his fingers lightly under his jaw. Toothless purred and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Hiccup wasn't sure how long they laid there before there was the quick sound of little footsteps coming up the hill. The lightness of the footsteps told him that these were probably children, so no concern that he might be reprimanded for having slipped the council meeting.

Toothless perked up and chuffed quietly. Hiccup sat up to see several of the village children tumbling up the hill toward him and Toothless. Hiccup grinned at them as they ran up to him and Toothless like at tangle of puppies.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" they shouted.

"Shhh!" Hiccup hushed them with a smile. "I'm hiding from my father. Those council meetings are so very boring."

They all giggled as covered their mouths with their hands.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked them.

"We have something for you and Toothless." They chorused, laughing.

"Oh?" Now Toothless had wriggled forward on the grass to poke his nose at the children, who giggled again and patted the dragon on the head.

The children all pulled little charms out of their pockets and held them out to Hiccup with huge grins.

"What are these?" Hiccup asked as he held out his hand to take the charms. They were all carved wood on coloured string with simple glass beads.

"They're to keep you and Toothless safe!"

"This one is for protection."

"And this one is for good luck."

And they listed off what each one of the charms was for and Hiccup couldn't believe it.

"Thank you." He whispered after they were done. He seemed to have something caught in his throat. He took a moment to clear his throat.

"Hey. Would you like to help me put these on Toothless' harness?"

"Yes!" they all shouted and leapt up with glee. Toothless snorted with surprise. And the children laughed as they took their charms back from Hiccup and approached Toothless already arguing over the best places to put the charms and who got to put what charm where.

And Hiccup couldn't help but smile brightly as he went to help with the attachment of the charms.


	3. Flip

Ack! So behind on my prompts. Lol. So I'm playing a bit of catch up now.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Prompt: Flip

"Alright, let's give this a shot." Hiccup ran his fingers down the back of Toothless' neck. They stood perched at the edge of their sunken sanctuary. Today would be their first flight after practicing on the tether.

It was the perfect day for it. The sun was shining brightly, dappling the ground and water alike. The wind was strong enough to give good lift without being so strong as to toss the inexperienced team about.

Hiccup settled his weight in the saddle, making sure he was centered properly.

"Let's go."

Toothless couched and Hiccup could feel the dragon's powerful muscles coil underneath him and then the LAUNCH. There was a breathless moment where Hiccup's heart felt like it was leaping up his throat.

Toothless' wings made a powerful down stroke and Hiccup gave a joyous shout. Unfortunately, he forgot about the tailfin. He had it positioned in the completely wrong position. In the split second it took him to realize his error, they were flipping head over heels. Luckily they crashed into the water and not the much harder ground. They hit the water with a spectacular splash and Hiccup was thrown clear of Toothless by an unceremonious wing in the gut.

Hiccup came to the surface of the water coughing and laughing at the same time. He looked over to see Toothless hauling himself out of the water and giving a good shake. Hiccup paddled over to the shore and hauled himself out to collapse on the shore beside the dark dragon. Toothless looked down at him and made a soft trill.

"Try again?" Hiccup grinned up at Toothless. Toothless snorted in disgust.


	4. Timid

Hello, again.

I can't believe it's been so long since I posted. Yikes. Where does the time go?

But NaNoWriMo is rapidly approaching and I'm starting to gear up. And where better to get the creative juices following than to do some prompts?

So here's a little ficlet for your enjoyment. =D

Constructive criticism is welcome. :)

HTTYD One Word Prompt: Timid

Shy. Fearful. Timid. Un-Viking like. All words that had haunted his childhood. Words of derision from all. Whispered behind hands by adults, spit in his face by his peers.

He had struggled to carve out his place in his village where he was so very different from the somewhat ubiquitous stock.

But now, all that had changed. One other misunderstood soul had changed everything.

Gentle hands gliding over sleek black scales. Check this buckle, tighten this strap. Soft chirrup and affectionate head butt. Smile. The creak of leather as the saddle takes his weight.

A thrill as wings are spread, shaken out and an eager sound reaches his ears. Shifting weight and sudden stomach leaping weightlessness. Joy steals his voice.

Like the fading ground below them, all those words that lingered around him were left behind. Forgotten, like the spring forgetting the winter.

And he is fearless.


End file.
